


His Day

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Planning the best day for your boyfriend is purely for his benefit… the fact it brings a smile to your face is just the cherry on top.





	His Day

**_Warnings_ ** **: Fluff!!**

**Bamby**

You were exhausted. You were just about ready to crash for the rest of the day… and it was barely past lunch time. But you were also happy. After all, this was all for Sammy.

Waking up at the crack of dawn to go for an early run had almost killed you… but running with Sam had made up for it. An egg white omelette for breakfast hadn’t really fancied you… but Sam’s groans of approval had made up for it. The stroll around the local farmer’s market had been a bit of a bore… but Sam’s interest in every little thing had amused you.

Today was all about him. No teasing from Dean, no drama from monsters, no negativity or bull crap from anyone or anything. You wanted to give him a break he well and truly deserved. You wanted to give him the best day of his life.

Now for the best part.

Sam practically bounded into the shelter, a goofy smile on his face as he hurried through the building, following the instructions you’d be given by the receptionist in the front building. You almost lost him due to his long legs and bubbling excitement.

The sound of dogs barking happily and eagerly had a smile of your own form.

You found Sam sitting on the ground, dogs crawling and jumping all over him as he beamed brightly, trying to pet as many as he could. He had so much love to give, much like the dogs, and all he wanted was to share it.

“We really get to spend the whole afternoon with them?” He looked up at you, hopeful and happy.

Nodding, you gestured to the four-legged animals. “They’re all ours for the next four hours.”

That’s how your afternoon started. You and Sam were surrounded by dogs and puppies for hours, a constant supply of enthusiasm and love. Being a hunter, you didn’t get a lot of time with animals like this, and you hadn’t really expected much from it, but the longer you stayed with the fluff monsters the happier you felt. You could see why Sam liked them so much.

Sitting outside, under a tree, throwing a dozen or so balls for all the dogs, you and Sam couldn’t wipe your smiles from your faces, or stop yourselves from scratching all the bellies and heads of the dogs lying by your sides. It swelled your heart, all this affection.

“You planned this whole day for me, didn’t you?” Sam threw one of the balls.

You shrugged, acting coy. “Yeah. No big deal.”

“It is.” He turned to you then. “This,” he gestured to all the dogs, and the green grass, and the blue skies, “this means everything to me. I don’t remember smiling this much, or feeling this happy in so long. I don’t think it could get any better than this.”

“Oh, I don’t know…” your eyes shifted to the ground as a grin tugged on your lips.

Sam straightened, attention on you, hope and wonder in his eyes. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Well… Dean and I talked, and we both agreed… the bunker gets a little lonely and empty at times. Maybe we could use a little… furry friend to keep us company?”

His face lit up ten times more than it had all day. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“If you’re asking if I’m saying that we’re allowed to adopt anyone one of these dogs and take it home with us…” you turned your grin to him, “then yes, I am saying what you think I’m saying.”

Sam lurched forward, pressing his lips to yours in a kiss that had your heart flutter as you hummed happily. His hands cupped your cheeks, holding you to him, his lips unable to stop from curling into a wide smile as he pressed kiss after kiss to your lips, cheeks and nose. Much like a puppy licking a face, same made sure not a speck of skin missed a kiss from him.

When he pulled back those beautiful hazel eyes of his beamed down at you, smile still spread across his face. “I love you.”

You melted right then and there. “I love you, too.”

Leaning in again, he pressed a gentler, sweeter, softer kiss to your lips then, lingering a moment longer as he poured so much feeling into the action.

As he pulled back you kept your eyes closed, letting the moment sink into your bones. The day had been for him. You’d wanted to give Sam memories that will have him smiling for years to come. Never would you have guessed that you would have enjoyed it just as much as him.

“Sam?”

“Mmm?”

“Happy birthday.”

**Bamby**


End file.
